


Belonging

by notjustmom



Series: The Mentalist [13]
Category: The Mentalist
Genre: F/M, Post Season 7, silly fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-16 10:08:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21506131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustmom/pseuds/notjustmom
Summary: Just a bit of fluff....
Relationships: Patrick Jane/Teresa Lisbon
Series: The Mentalist [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1526000
Comments: 6
Kudos: 77





	Belonging

He completed her. 

Jane would laugh if she tried to explain what she meant. But then again, she considered, he just might understand. As individuals, they were most definitely their own people, and on the surface, so very different. She knew herself to be overly serious at times, while he could turn anything and everything into a joke, especially at the least appropriate moments. He was the one who always charged ahead no matter what consequences might follow, and she was the one left to pick up the pieces, though usually, invariably, he was right. Damn him, almost always. 

All she truly knew for certain was that from the very beginning, when he would enter a room, she would look up, and something overtook her, whether it was relief, or light, maybe it was something that would always be left undefined, but she recognized that she breathed a little easier, just knowing he was there. It struck her then, at that moment, she finally came to the realization, fanciful as it was, there was something in him, that belonged to her. She couldn't put a name on it, but she knew was that part of him was hers. He was hers, but that was ridiculous, because people didn't belong to each other, not really.

“I do.”

“You do, what?” she asked, finally driven to speech by his words.

“Belong to you, Lisbon. I am yours, to be commanded.” He snuggled down under the blankets and she couldn’t help but squeal, then sigh as his lips and hands were exactly where she wanted them to be. “Just yours.”

"Forever?" She managed to whisper once she was able to finally catch her breath again.

"Uhmhmmm and ever... and longer if necessary."

"What's longer than ever?"

He poked his head out from under the covers and answered, "I don't know, but if there is something, I don't want to be there without you."

"You're ridiculous."

"I know, but you love me anyway."

"Yes. Yes, I do."

"And isn't that just the most remarkable thing?" He grinned at her, then turned serious, as he whispered against her shoulder, "it truly is the most remarkable thing, that you love me. There are still times when it startles me."

"Me too, Jane. Me too." 

He yawned apologetically, then turned on his side and mumbled, "night, Lisbon."

She stared up at the ceiling for a moment, then curled around him as she always did, and replied as she drifted off to sleep, "night, Jane."


End file.
